


When the knight came home

by YuriFanficOnly



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriFanficOnly/pseuds/YuriFanficOnly
Summary: After a tiring quest erza comes back home to her lover.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	When the knight came home

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri fanfic only
> 
> One-shot
> 
> Fairytail
> 
> Mirajane S. x Erza S.
> 
> This is actually my favourite ship in fairy tail ever. I was so looking forward to writing this but I wanted to do other stuff too. I want this to become cannon but Hiro Mashima probably won’t make it happen and make miraxus and jerza canon. Oh well. And honestly, i ship fraxus but legit no big-time shounen anime’s make any yuri or yaoi ships. Heh anyway, lets’ get on with the fanfic!

Her scarlet hair blew in her face and rain poured down on her armour. She fought through the weather determined to get to her prize. Her beloved, the one she loved. (and no it wast jellal, he had a “fiance” anyway)

“Mira!” 

“Erza” Mirajane breathed

She dropped her umbrella and ran to Erza as tears flowed down her face. They embraced, both of them crying and soaked in the rain.

“I missed you…”

“I missed you too…”

They shared a passionate kiss before walking back into Fairy hills. They both went to Mira's room to dry off.

“You’re soaking!” Mira laughed

“And you're not?” Erza playfully retorted 

“Come on,” Mira pulled Erza towards fairy hills “your gonna get the flu if you don’t dry off

They walked into Mira’s room because it was the closest Erza took a shower in Mira’s room while Mira was drying the clothes, then they switched. After Erza was done with her shower both her and Mira sat on the bed. (no lemon here xD)

“You smell good” Mira laid her neck on Erza shoulder

“Hm?”

Mira giggled and put her head in Erza’s lap. Ezra started to stroke her head. Soon after Mira fell asleep, Ezra lifted the white-haired mage and laid her in bed. She tucked her in and kissed her on the cheek.

“It’s good to be home… my love...” 

With that Erza walked back to her rooms (because you know she has like five because they all hold her amour ). She plopped on her bed and fell asleep. It was morning and Erza heard the chirping of birds.

“Ugh…”

She pulled herself out of bed and got dressed. Once she was done she walked out of her room and fairy hills to go to the guildhall. She opened the door and smiled.

“ERZA!” a pink-haired wizard jumped on her “FIGHT ME!”

“She doesn’t want to fight you” A black-haired ice mage walked up behind them “you’re acting like a child, plus you're too weak”

“What was that?!” Natsu turned to Gray

“You heard me!” Gray snapped 

“LET’S GO YOU AND ME GRAY!” Natsu fumed

“YOU’RE ON!” 

The two of them started to fight. ice and fire going everywhere. Erza punched both of them in the stomach

“That’s enough!” She gave them the death glare

“Y-yes Ma’am,” The both said at the same time cowering

Erza smiled, everything was the way she left it. She was happy, she had the love of her life, and her friends with her again. Life couldn't be better

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this one was so short guys! I'm trying to do a family-friendly fanfiction with this stuff so no lemon. Which is hard when I write about them. Heh. Besides, I might have a lemon story thingy later on but not now. Family-friendly xD. Alright, any requests PM me and all that jazz. And tbh I hate jellal, like despise. 
> 
> Peace,  
> Yuri fanfic only


End file.
